How to Rock a Love Note
by Unique Charm
Summary: Stevie finds a mysterious love note in her locker, and decides to do some investigation... R
1. Finding the note

**Hellooo! Soooo, this is my first HTR fic, so yeah! Hope you likey! :)**

"Hey, Loserberry!" I pause in my tracks. Who could it be? Yes, the Head Perf: 'Molly the Dolly' as she calls herself. Not sure if she refers herself to the cloned sheep or an actual doll.

"Yeah, Loserberry!" Grace. She's sweet... ish... sorta... kinda... Not really... But it's obvious to see that she just does whatever Molly does, and also obvious to tell that one of my best friends, Nelson, has a crush on her.

"Shut up, Grace!" Typical Molly.

"Yeah, shut up Grace!" Grace shouted. "Oh, right,"

"What do you want, Perfy?" I ask them rudely with my bag slung over my left shoulder.

"Just letting you know _that_ is seriously drab," Molly pointed to my clothes: a brown beanie (of course!), an army tank top, a pair of comfy navy jeans and a pair of brown combat boots. "That outfit is so ratty, it belongs in the sewer,"

"Yeah, Loserberry!" Grace taunted.

"Is that all?" I asked not caring. Molly looked behind me and then faced me again.

"That's all, loser," And with that the Perfs left me. I don't know what the heck their problem is – probably the fact that we're gonna thrash them at the Battle of the Bands in a few weeks.

"That was weird," I sighed, turned around and headed over to my locker to see Kacey.

"Oh, hey Kace," I greeted and slung my bag into my locker.

"Hey, Stevie. Sorry about Molly," She apologised.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her smiling.

"Because, ever since I left them, they've seen the need to target you more," Kacey looked down nervously.

"I don't care about those two. Besides, I have my friends, and I know you have my back," I was about close my locker until I notice something fall from the top shelf.

"What's that?" Kacey asked me.

"I don't know," I picked it up. "Probably a shopping list,"

"A shopping list in your locker?" Kacey asked me with disbelief.

"Maybe it's a haunted shopping list!" Nelson and Kevin ran up to us from behind.

"Ooooohh!" Kevin waved his arms around pretending to be a ghost.

"There's no such thing as a haunted shopping list!" I told them. I picked up the scrumpled up piece of paper, unfolded it to read a small typed up note:

* * *

Hey Steves,

Hey, whassap? Just wanna know if you wanna go out with me?

Check the right box, to get Mr. Right ;)

Yes No

From, your admirer.

PS: OH! I forgot, put the note in locker 205! Love ya, babe!

* * *

"OOOOOH!" Kacey cooed as Kevin and Nelson began to make kissy faces.

"Shut up!" It's probably just some sort of prank. I mean, why would I say 'Yes' to a guy I don't even know?

"Tick YES!" Kevin shook me by the shoulders. "TICK YES!"

"Woah, Kev! Calm down," I told him. "I'm gonna tick 'No,'"

"NO!" Kevin shouted.

"Yes, no," I confirmed and slipped the note in locker 205 which was two lockers away from me.

"Yes?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Yes. I said no,"

"Then why did you say 'Yes'?"

"No, I said 'Yes, no,'"

"So it's not yes," Kevin clarified.

"Yes, it's no,"

"But you just said 'yes!'"

"Yeah, but I meant—"

"SHUT UP!" Kacey and Nelson yelled simultaneously.

"Whatever, Kevin why do you care?" I asked him suspiciously.

"No reason," And with that he hurried off to his lesson.

"What was his problem?" I asked as Kacey shrugged.

"So, you gonna find out who it was?" Nelson asked.

"Nah, it was probably just some joke," I told him. "Whose locker is that anyway?"

"No-one's, it's just an empty locker,"

"Weird, huh?" I asked and walked with Kacey off to our lesson.

"This is bad," Nelson muttered and ran off in the same direction as Kevin.

DURING SCIENCE

"I wonder who left you the note, though," Kacey wondered aloud.

"Mysterious, huh?" I agreed.

"Speaking of mysterious, I haven't seen Zander today at all.

"Oh, he wasn't feeling too good," I told her as we began our practical.

"I hope he's okay," Kacey whispered.

"He'll be fine!" I smiled at her.

"What are you losers talking about?" Molly piped up from behind us.

"Were you wondering who left you that note in your locker?" Grace smiled.

"Yeah, I wa—Wait! How'd you know about the note?" I eyed them.

"I mean... umm... I love ponies!" Grace giggled whilst Molly shook her head at her friends' dim-wit.

"Grace!" Molly warned.

"Yes, Molly!" Grace smiled.

"You put the note in there didn't you? As a prank?" I asked them pretty annoyed.

"No, of course not. Why would we do that?" Molly asked innocently.

"Morons," I muttered under my breath and continued with our practical.

"Just ignore them," Kacey sighed. "Anyway, I don't think they did it,"

"You don't?" I asked and sat bolt upright in my seat.

"Someone's eager," Kacey smiled.

"Wha-? No, it's just... that... keep talking,"

"Well, Kevin was acting awful strange with you earlier on about the note," She whispered.

"Kevin did it? No way, we've been friends for years," I shook my head.

"Yeah but you never know," Kacey winked at me.

"Kevin likes you!" I told her smiling.

"Well he can't like me that much if he was practically begging you to say yes!" Kacey nudged me playfully.

"Well, I guess you're right in some twisted way. One mark against Kevin," I noted down in my notebook.

"After class, we'll go talk to Kevin about all of this," Kacey confirmed.

What if Kevin likes me? I mean I like him but just as a friend, so it would be awkward. Besides, I don't want to put him on the spot like that.

I wonder if it is him...

"It's not him, Kacey!" I told her.

"How would you know that?" Kacey asked me taking her goggles off.

"Kevin doesn't call me Steves, but I think I know who does," I closed my eyes tight nervously.


	2. Is it him?

**Hey, guys! :D Thanks for the reviews and stuff – it seriously motivates me! :) Also check out my poll on my profile!**

**To misscakerella,**

**Hello! Thanks for reviewing! That was what I was trying to get at, cus I LOVE Spongebob! :D And you'll have to wait and see... :)**

**To HTRobsessed,**

**Hi there! Thanks for the review! I know I am... MUHAHAHAA! :) Thanks, and this is my first HTR fic, not my very, very first fic, but I'm glad you liked it! **

**To krakrayraina,**

**Hello! Thanks – I will! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Zander," We both whispered.

"I never knew that I'd actually be his... Lady," I whispered shocked.

"I thought that was his dog? We learnt the hard way, remember?" Kacey raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean his human Lady!" I smiled.

"Well, it's a shame you're not the Iron Lady," Kacey smiled.

"You know what I mean. And anyway, I feel like I could relate to the song much more than you could," I whispered giddily.

"Woah, there girl. You're not falling for him are you? You're are friends and band mates!" Kacey warned me. "Wouldn't that make everything awkward?"

"Well it wasn't so awkward when I rode off with him on his motorcycle," I smiled and then realised what I said.

"Huh?"

"I mean... uh..."

"Aww, does someone have a crush on 'Zan-Zan?'" Molly teased.

"Shut up, Perfy," I glared at her whilst she just smugly smiled.

"Yeah, she doesn't have a crush on him," Kacey told them.

"Yeah. How old were you when your brain got up and left?" I smirked.

"Six!" Grace giggled. "I love unicorns!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Stevie, they're not worth it," She shook her head and pushed me back into my seat.

"You're right," I sighed and turned around back to the practical as Kacey poured heavy amounts of Bicarbonate of Soda into a conical flask containing green liquid.

"Kacey! Not that much!" I yelled and got up from my seat.

Bubbles began to erupt from the flask and foamy liquid shot up towards the ceiling.

"Kacey!" I yanked her from her seat as foam sprayed all over the classroom and all over us.

"Oh my gosh!" Molly squealed trying to cover up her hair.

"What the fudge?!" Mr. March put his book about Quantum Theory down and ran over to mine and Kacey's desk. "Make it stop!"

"How?!" Kacey screamed.

"Put your book on it!" I told him.

"'Put your book on it!'" He mimicked. "No way, Jose!"

"Her name's Stevie!" Grace yelled.

"Shut up, Grace!" I shouted at her panicking as the rest of the class enjoyed themselves in the foam.

"DETENTION!" He shouted jumping up and down like a little kid.

AT DETENTION

"Kacey, you got a little foam..." I told her and pulled out the foamy pieces out of her hair.

"I can't believe this!" She cried. "My hair!"

"Once a Perf, always a Perf," I mumbled.

"What was that? You know I'm nothing like that anymore," Kacey told me upset.

"I'm sorry, Kacey. It's just that you put way to much Bicarbonate of Soda in the flask," I sighed.

"No talking!" Mr. March boomed.

"I thought you were the cool teacher?" I asked him.

"I WAS before you turned my classroom into a foam party!" He cried.

"He is by far the worst substitute science teacher," Kacey whispered.

"Why were you teaching us anyway?" I asked him intrigued.

"Because your lazy teacher is off on 'maternity leave!'" He mimicked. "Maternity leave, my ass!"

"Yeesh, _someone's_ in a bad mood," Nelson sighed as he stomped into the classroom.

"Nelly!" I smiled at him.

"What're you doing here?" Kacey wondered.

"Got detention," He looked down upset.

"We can see that, but how?" I asked him smiling.

"Mr. March confiscated my phone when I was playing Furious Pigeons, and I snuck into his office to take it back and he saw me," Nelson glanced at the teacher guiltily.

"What about Kevin?" I asked him.

"He got away with it and I got all of the blame," He looked at me broken.

"Oh, don't worry, Nelly. I'm sure he didn't mean it," I told him.

"NO TALKING!" Mr. March yelled again. "I'm going to the teachers lounge, and if I hear one little sound, you will be in detention for the rest of the month!" And with that he stomped out of the room angrily.

"So," I began whispering, "We think either Kevin or Zander wrote the note,"

"What do you think?" Kacey asked suspiciously.

"M-me? You don't wanna know what I think... I-I mean, seriously... I'm just Nelson," He mumbled as Kacey and I exchanged glances.

"So it was you!" I confirmed whilst Kacey and I pointed at him simultaneously.

"Wha-? No! I think of you as a sister, Steves. I-I mean Stevie," He quickly corrected.

"Oh my gosh, your brother likes you?!" Kacey jerked her thumb towards Nelson.

"No, it can't be Nelson. I mean, I love him like a brother," I told her and leant back in my seat.

"So it's Zander?" Nelson asked hopefully. "Not that I wanted to know..."

"What up with you? You've been acting seriously weird all of a sudden..." I asked him.

"What?" He chuckled nervously.

"_You_ know!" Kacey stood up.

"Okay, FINE! You broke me down, okay! With the eye thing, you broke me down, I tell you!" Nelson cried loudly.

"Calm down, Drama King," I mumbled. "So who was it?"

"I promised not to tell him," Nelson sighed.

"Him? So it's a guy!" Kacey smiled just before I gave her a huge death glare. "I mean of course it's a guy..."

"Zander calls me 'Steves' and he also refers to himself as being 'Mr. Right!" I announced standing up.

"I wrote it," Nelson closed his eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

"But it's not what you think!" Nelson shook his head.

"But you wrote it, meaning... you like me," I sat back down again.

"No I-I don't! I like Grace!" Nelson shouted.

"You like me?" We spun our heads round to see the two Perfs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Molly.

"We got detention for pushing Mr. March into the foam, Loserberry," She smiled.

"That was you? Nice," I smiled. "Wait, I mean, shut up!"

"I know right," Molly giggled.

"Why are you guys so late?" Kacey asked.

"We're fashionably late after _someone_ got our hair wet and damaged my one-of-a-kind designer top!" Molly huffed and folded her arms.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Nelson whined.

"What is, Melson?" Molly asked.

"The '_someone'_ thing, Solly," Nelson emphasized on 'Solly.'

"Solly! That's funny!" Grace giggled before Molly gave her a death glare. "No it's not... Anyway, you like me, Nelson?" Grace smiled shyly.

"No, I mean... Um... Maybe?" He got up from his seat.

"I like you too, Sparkle Princess Pony!" Grace giggled giddily.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Say what?" Kacey wondered confused.

"Those are the three best words in the dictionary, and she gave them to me," Nelson smiled shyly.

"I thought your favourite three words from the dictionary were 'Games,' 'Pigeons' and, uh... 'Grace,' Kacey winked.

"Kacey!" He hissed as Grace giggled.

"That's _my_ name!" Grace smiled as Molly shook her head.

"So if it wasn't Nelson, then who was it?" I asked with my hands on hips ignoring the others.

"Ask Molly, she knows," Grace pointed to her friend.

"Grace!" She hissed and gave me a false smile.

"_You know?_" I asked mad.

"We all do. Even Kacey," Molly smiled god. This is so embarrassing! I mean, for all I know it could be Andy Bartlett and everyone would know! Or even Justin Cole! Wait... that wouldn't be so bad... Focus Stevie, focus!

"What?!" I asked shocked looking at my so-called best friend. "I thought you were on my side! Who was it, Kacey? It was Zander, right?"

"Actually, it's not who you think it is," Nelson piped up.

"It's..."


	3. Tomorrow's the day

**Hello, hello, hello! Thanks guys for the reviews and the support – it really motivates me :D And this is gonna be a long chapter, so buckle your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen, this is gonna be a long bumpy ride! ;D**

**To OrangeStripedChick**

**You'll just have to wait and see... MUHAHAHAHAA! :D**

**To HTRobsessed**

**'I think I'd have a heart atta-a-a-a-aa-ack!' Sorry, I couldn't resist! XD**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"It's... Mr Right!" Nelson spoke quickly and headed for the door.

"Yup!" Molly agreed and followed Nelson.

"That's right," Kacey smiled weekly.

"Gotta go," Grace added as all four of them ran out of the door.

"Hey! WAIT!" I yelled after them chasing them down the hall.

"What the-?!" Mr March came out of the teachers' lounge with popcorn in his hands just as I collided into him.

"Ow!" I moaned rubbing my sore arm looking at the popcorn now scattered across the floor.

"DETENTION for the whole month!" Mr March cried as I apologised.

AT HOME

"Hey mom, I'm home," I yelled as I slammed the front door shut.

"Hey, Stevie. Why are you home so late?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Why do you even need to ask?" Nate asked his mom as he smiled smugly at me. "Stevie got detention. Again,"

"Stevie!" My mother scolded me from the kitchen as I punched my brother hard on the arm.

"Mom, Stevie punched me!" He whined.

"Stevie! Behave! Is that why you got detention?" Mom asked me right before a loud *THUMP* could be heard. Mom came out of the kitchen and she looked a complete mess – as if there was some sort of flour bomb hidden in the cupboard somewhere.

"What happened to you?" I asked ignoring the question.

"Daniel," We both said at the same time. Daniel is two years older than me – he's the mischievous one. Always pulling pranks and humiliating other people, Danny (that's what we call him for short) has brown hair like me, is about Kevin's height, and he's quite nerdy. Nate is my older brother by eleven months, so we are in the same year. He's a complete jerk, I mean he always tries to get me into trouble. He's tall, has dirty blond hair, like Nelson, and is always flirting with girls, just how Zander would. Liam is four years older than me and he goes to University. He was, without doubt, my favourite brother because he was always there for me. Well he was before he left. Now he doesn't give the time or day to drop by here, now. He has brown shaggy hair that always covers his forehead completely, tall and built like my dad. And finally, Jackson, who's a year younger than me. He's quiet and reserved, and since Liam left, he's my favourite because he doesn't bully me or fight me, or get me into heaps of trouble. He's about the same height as me, and has glasses, braces and he too is quite nerdy. I have a feeling Molly and Grace won't like him, since he has a crush on Molly. And I mean a BIG one! Just like how Nelson has a crush on Grace.

"DANIEL MICHAEL BASKARA!" Mom shouted up the stairs. Everyone know that whenever Mom 'middle-names' people, it can never be good.

"WHAT?" He yelled downstairs.

"GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Mom stood at the foot of the stairs looking up angrily, with her hands on her hips as Nate, Jackson and I began sniggering.

"Wha-? Woah! Mom, what happened to you?" Danny asked innocently, but we could all see that he was dying to laugh.

"You're grounded for the rest of the month, you can't leave the house without my permission, you can't bring your friends around and I'm confiscating you phone. Hand it over," Mom ordered him firmly holding out her hand as Danny huffed and placed his black Samsung in her hand.

"Not fair," he whispered and trudged up the stairs.

"Oh, Mom?" Nate asked right before giving me an evil look. "I found this in Stevie's bag," Huh? I looked over to my bag which was sitting on the floor next to where I was standing and noticed it was open. Nate handed Mom something white.

"No! Wait, I can explain!" I quickly spoke.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Mom asked me looking at the note my admirer gave me.

"No, of course not, Mom,"

"You know I don't approve of this, Stevie!" Mom scolded as I looked down.

"I don't know who wrote it, Mom," I lied knowing Nelson had.

"You steer well away from those boys you hang around with, you hear me? I don't like that Flanders,"

"You mean Zander?" I asked confused.

"Isn't Flanders that guy from 'The Simpsons?'" Jackson asked Nate.

"Yeah, he's there neighbour, I think," He agreed.

"Whatever. I don't like the look of him Stevie. You should hang around with girls, like Kacey and those two delightful girls Molly and Grace. They came over not long ago," I froze. They came? Here? I'm not afraid of them, but I'm more worried about whether or not they told my brothers about this whole 'secret admirer' thing. I sure hope they didn't tell Danny, or I'd be in big trouble. I'm not afraid of him either (I mean, come on? Seriously?) I'm just worried about the fact that Danny could embarrass me in front of the whole school about this... situation.

"What for?" I asked pretending not to care.

"They wanted to talk to Danny about something," Jackson looked down, obviously jealous, at his scruffy trainers glumly. Oh no...

"Mom, I'm gonna go to Molly's. I'll be back before dinner!" I lied, grabbed the note and my notebook from my bag and ran out.

AT KACEY'S

I was about to knock on the door, just before someone yanked me behind the large bush in the front garden.

"Woah!" I said shocked.

"Shh!" A voice whispered. Kacey! "It's Kacey!"

"What are you doing out here?" I whispered back.

"I'm spying on my brother. He has a crush on Kevin's sister, and I'm their Lurve Doctor," She winked holding a pair of binoculars in her hands.

"Who is it, Kacey?" I asked her a bit annoyed.

"Huh? Who?" She asked confused right before remembering. "Oh, right! Yes! I know, but I can't tell you. You'd be embarrassed,"

"Is it Zander?" I asked slightly hopeful. I mean, I've always loved Zander as a friend, but I have to admit I've always had a teeny tiny crush on him. I mean, whenever we rehearse in the band, we sometimes tend to play our instruments leaning against each other, and we always sit next to each other during lunch... Whenever we chill, he leans back on the sofa with his hands supporting his head and his legs on top of mine as I rest my head on his shoulder... He just makes my heart beat faster. But I'm just worried if it isn't him, you know. Even though Kacey knows about my crush on him, but Kev and Nelly don't, I'll still be super embarrassed if it wasn't him. I'd even be embarrassed it if was Justin!

"He said he was gonna tell you tomorrow," Kacey looked through her binoculars and spied on the new 'couple.'

"He was? When did he say that?" I asked hopefully.

"He told me... Aww! They're hugging! But his hands are WAY too low," Kacey cringed watching her brother and Kevin's sister. "They're making out! Uh oh, now they're on the sofa... I don't think I wanna watch this anymore,"

"Then don't!" I snatched the binoculars out of her hand and threw it into the neighbours garden.

"You're a good friend," Kacey nodded and put a hand on my shoulder which I immediately shrugged off. "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? I'm freaking out here! Hello? Someone has a crush on me, and all of my friends know!" I whined.

"Well, why don't you ask Zander today and visit him. Kevin too, because I haven't seen him since this morning," Kacey advised.

"Good idea. See ya, Kace!" I got up and waved to her.

AT KEVIN'S

"Hey, Kev! Open up, it's Stevie!" I yelled through the letter box. I heard a lock click, and it swung open revealing Kevin.

"Oh, hey Stevie. What's up?" He asked letting her in.

"Who-?" I began before I was cut off.

"Not saying!" Kevin told her sing-songy.

"Please! Everyone knows!" I whined and stomped my foot on the ground.

"How does everyone know? You don't even know," He told in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"Exactly! That's why I want to know!" I told him.

"Well, I 'shalln't' tell you," Kevin told me and led me into his living room.

"Why not? Please?" I begged.

"Nope," He said popping the 'p.'

"Please? And shalln't is my word!" I complained as I buried my head in my hands.

"I shalln't stop using this word," Kevin grinned as I shot him a glare.

"Fine, whatever. And anyway, what happened with you and Nelson?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, Mr March confiscated our phones for playing Furious Pigeons, and so Nelson tried to sneak in and get it back, but got caught and wound up in detention," He explained just before a loud *THUD* was heard outside.

"That is NOT true!" Nelson shouted though the window which was open, and somehow managed to clamber inside with a pair of black binoculars in his hand.

"Were you up in that tree?!" I asked shocked, pointing to the large tree besides Kevin's house.

"Maybe," He mumbled guiltily.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked pointed at the binoculars in is hand.

"Oh, I found them in Kacey's neighbours lawn," He gave me a toothy grin as I just shook my head and chuckled.

"That is so what happened!" Kevin shouted at him ignoring us.

"Nu-uh!" Nelson retorted sticking his tongue out. "We BOTH went in, and when we heard someone coming in, Kevin escaped though the window and shut it. I didn't have time to open it again because Mr March came in as soon as Kevin left. Then, I got all the blame whilst _someone _escaped," Nelson told me upset.

"Sorry, man. But whoever left last out of the two of us was gonna get caught," Kevin told him with his arms folded.

"But why couldn't it be you? I don't remember one nice thing you've done for me. I've sacrificed everything for you!" Nelson yelled.

"I'm Student Body President! How would it look if I got caught?" Kevin asked him annoyed.

"Woah, woah, woah," I shushed them both. "Is this your first fight?"

"Oh my," Kevin gasped.

"It is," Nelson whispered right before they both gave each other a big bear hug.

"I'm so sorry, man!" Kevin cried.

"I'm sorry too!" Nelson wailed.

"Good thing your parents aren't home, Kev, or else they'll think you're both gay," I told them both flatly and left to go to Zander's house whilst they were both blubbering apologies to each other.

AT ZANDER'S HOUSE

"Hey, Zander! Open up, it's me!" I yelled through the letterbox just how I did at Kevin's.

"Me who?" Zander called from the other side of the door with a blocked nose.

"Stevie?" I asked him.

"Oh, uh... hey. I have a contagious virus, so you can't come in, I'm afraid," He apologised. Oh, gosh! I hope he's okay.

"Oh are you feeling alright?" I asked him kindly.

"Just peachy," He sniggered.

"Good," I giggled. "Umm... I want to ask you something—" I began.

"No, I will not tell you who wrote the note," He told me flatly as I sighed.

"Wait, how'd you know about it?" I asked him suspiciously. He wasn't even in school today!

"Kacey told me," Oh, right. Of course. "Also, the guy told me that he'll confront you tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah, why?" He asked cautious.

"Because I thought you're ill and –" SHIT! Now he knows I like him! "I mean... Um... You're not gonna be there to watch him tell me," I fibbed.

"Uhh... Yeah I won't... Sorry, Steves... I mean, uhh, Stevie!" He chuckled nervously through the blocked nose.

"Right," I agreed. He called me Steves! One strike against Zander. "I better go. I hope you get better soon, Zander,"

"Oh, okay, thanks! Bye!" He told me as I left.

Okay, so. So far, we have one strike against Kevin, Nelson and Zander. Kevin because he was acting strange this morning, Nelson admitted to writing the note for someone else, and Zander called me Steves. I guess I'll find out tomorrow...

**That's another chapter done and dusted! Hey guys, I'm interested to know who YOU think Stevie's admirer is! Just post the name in the comment section below and lets see if YOU'RE right tomorrow :)**


	4. Today's the day

**Hi guys! I guess today's the day! :) WERE YOU RIGHT? :D**

**To HTRobssessed**

**Dunno if you'll like this chapter... :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Well this is it. Today's the big day," I sighed in front of the mirror and shoved a grey beanie on my head.

"Hey, Stevie," Danny kicked my bedroom door open and casually swaggered inside.

"Dude! Knock! I could have been changing," I hissed spinning around on the spot to face him. Instead, spurts of liquid was sprayed all over me. "Danny!"

He sniggered and pumped his water gun to spray more... yellow liquid... all over me. "How'd you like that?"

"Stop it!" I squealed as he reluctantly stopped. "What is this?!"

"Dog pee," He snorted and ran out of my room.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I roared and chased him to school not caring about my appearance.

AT SCHOOL

"Hey, loserber-! Eww! Why do you smell of dog pee?" Molly held her nose as soon as she saw me. "Your clothes attract attention. Not to mention flies!"

"Nice," I told her lamely.

"Whatev's," Molly shrugged it off.

"What happened to your face?" Grace asked pointing at the yellow liquid pouring down my face.

"You looked at it," I gave her a false smile and walked off towards my locker.

"Hey, Stevi—WOAH!" Nelson and Kevin both cringed and took a step back.

"Danny?" Kacey asked flatly as I nodded.

"Anyway, I don't think Zander's here today," I told them sighing.

"No, he's here today. The doctor came round after you left and he can now leave," Kevin told me nervously.

"Here he is," Nelson pointed to Zander who was coming our way. Shit! I look a complete mess! I have dog pee all over my face, and I smell like something that's come out of a lama. Kacey immediately noticed me panicking and gave me a tissue from her bag.

"Hey gu—WOAH!" He cringed and took a step back. "Danny?"

"Yeah," I said cooly, but FER-REAKING OUT inside!

"I want to tell you something," Zander began. Okay, so here it is...

"Yes, Zander?" I encouraged.

"Andy wants to talk to you," Urgh! When will Zander just admit it! He likes me (I know it) and I like him. Why does he have to make everything so complicating?

"Sure," I gave him a false smile and wondered off towards Andy Bartlett who was standing by his locker.

"So," He began nervously.

"Yeah, what did you want me to talk about?" I asked slightly upset at Zander.

"It's me," He looked down and blushed.

"Yes, that's you, and this is me. That's a locker, and that's a table. Are we done here?" I asked pointing at everything as I said their names.

"I got Nelson and Zander to write the note," He confessed.

What?

"I didn't see you put the note in locker 205," He sighed.

Andy Bartlett?

I knew he had a crush on me, but the note was from HIM?

Seriously?

It wasn't Zander?

I felt like my whole world was falling down and collapsing upon me because the next thing I know, I wake up in the nurse's office.

"Are you alright, dear?" I looked up to see Kacey staring down at me wearing a nurse's costume.

"Wha-? Okay, I must be really dazed because I can see you wearing a nurse's costume," I told her and held my head.

"I found it in one of these bags. It looks so cute on me, right?" She twirled around as I got up.

"Where's Nurse Nancy?" I asked her.

"I dunno!" She cheered.

"Kacey! You could get suspended for impersonation!" I hissed at her grabbing an ice pack from the table, and placing it on my forehead.

"No I won't, silly," She shrugged cheerily.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You fainted when Andy told you it was him. We were all really worried about you, Stevie," Kacey told me and gave me a hug.

"Gerrof me, you big lug," I giggled. "I'm fine, trust me,"

"Are you alright though? That it wasn't from Zander?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it would never have worked out anyway. I mean we're band mates. Us going out would be awkward, and the number one rule of being in a band is to never go out with your band mates,"

"Good for you. And if he doesn't realise how awesome you are, then he doesn't deserve you," Kacey agreed.

"Yeah. I mean, I am pretty awesome, right?" I winked.

"You got that!" Kacey laughed just before Justin came in through the door.

"Hey, Justin," I smiled.

"Hey, Stevie. Are you alright? I saw you fainting, and I wanted to make sure that everything's okay," He flashed his signature grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's great," I looked down smiling.

"Excuse me... Nurse...?" Justin began looking at Kacey.

"Huh?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You're the new nurse, right?" He asked her oblivious to the fact that he was talking to Kacey.

"Uhh... Sure?" She guessed. "I'm Nurse... Awesome!" I face-palmed myself.

"Nurse Awesome?" Justin asked confused and looked at me whilst I just shook my head and shrugged.

"Oui oui. It's French," Kacey, or should I say, 'Nurse Awesome,' put on a bad French accent. And I mean REALLY BAD. So bad, it sounded Swedish.

"Okay..." Justin began pretty creeped out. "I got punched during soccer practise by one of my so-called team-mates. Can you check it out?"

"Sure," Kacey smiled and gave me the thumbs up as I left the office.

"Classic Kasey," I sighed peeling off the frozen bag of eyes from my forehead and chucking it into to the trash can besides me.

"Stevie!" Zander came running up to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Zander," I mumbled and walked off to my lesson. Even though 'Nurse Awesome' and I had a chat about Zander, I still can't forget him that easily. I was so convinced that it was him, not Andy Bartlett.

* * *

**Were you expecting that? WERE YA? :D So far this whole story has been from Stevie perspective. I'm gonna change the next chapter to be from Zander's perspective just so you know how they both feel. I might even do one from Andy's Perspective, if you want. Tell me what you think in the comment box below, and I might even do that idea :D THANK YOU!**


	5. Zander

**HELLOOOO! So you guys reviewed, and I'm gonna do a POV from Zander first, and then Andy :) I'm so glad that all of you guys like this story, and yes, I put a red-herring in that previous chappy :)**

**To OrangeStripedChick**

**Yeah, it would have been too obvious, because as soon as I checked out all of the other stories under HTR, I noticed how almost all of them are about Zander and Stevie :) Just for the record, I LOVE ZEVIE!**

**To HTRobssessed**

**Yay, I'm forgiven for it not being Zander! I'll do Zander's POV first and it won't be cheesy. However, he does use a lot of corny, cheesy pick-up lines, so I'll do my best :) The next one for Andy should hopefully tickle your funny bone, so don't worry :)**

**To AnimalFriendship**

**It sure does sound pretty 'awesome!' Hehe! I'll try to update as fast as I can and you will get the answers to your thoughts... MUHAHAHAHAA! I don't know why I did that... I seriously don't... :S**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Zander's POV

"I want to tell you something," I told her firmly. I noticed that her usual 'can't-tell-what-I'm-thinking-face' was immediately replaced by a happy one, beaming at me.

"Yes, Zander?" She asked me sweetly. Oh, I love it when she says my name... I mean, uh... Snap out of it, Zander!

"Andy wants to talk to you," As soon as those words came tumbling out of my mouth, she sighed, frowned, and then quickly looked back up at me smiling again.

"Sure," And with that she walked past me, brushing her shoulder against my arm towards Andy. I wish she doesn't do that – I mean does she know the effect she has on me?!

I turned around and watched Stevie point at random objects in the hall as the rest of us just watched her quietly. He said something to her, and she immediately placed her hand on her forehead. She's gonna faint!

I quickly sprinted besides her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Stevie?" I called her name gently shaking her.

"Take her to the nurses office," Kevin told me, worried, as I nodded.

"I wasn't here!" Andy ran down the hallway, tripped over his own two feet, got up and ran again.

Idiot.

I lifted her up gent—Woah! She's actually pretty light! Kacey opened the nurses office, and I put her carefully in the bed there. She looks so peaceful and adorable. I ran my fingers through her soft silky hair right before someone coughed.

"Dude? What are you doing?" Nelson coughed.

"N-nothing," I put my hand down and shoved it into my jean pocket.

"I'll stay here with her until Nurse Nancy gets back, you guys go," Kacey told us as the rest of us nodded and left the room.

"I sure hope she's okay. What if she fainted because she likes Andy?" I gasped.

"She'll be fine, and she doesn't," Kevin told me.

"Yeah, I mean, Andy has hit on her countless times, and she has always turned him down," Nelson nodded.

"D'you think she likes me?" I asked them as we went to my locker.

"Uhhh..." Kevin began.

"Yeah," I turned around to see Molly Garfunkel, new head Perf since Kacey was kicked out, and besides her was Grace King. Grace is nice, but I think Molly is just using her like she used Kacey.

"She likes you," Grace smiled. She likes me? No way. I mean, how can I trust these two after the way they've treated my friends?

"Yah, right," I scoffed folding my arms.

"It's true. She thought _you_ left the note," Molly giggled_. Me?_ Leave the note?

"She fainted because she was upset that it wasn't you," Grace added staring at Nelson but was talking to me.

"No she fainted because... because... She didn't have enough water this morning?" I asked unsure.

"I think she's had plenty of dog pee, if that's what you're implying. She's a complete loser," Molly snorted as the two of the Perfs strutted away.

"What do you guys think?" I faced Kevin and Nelson who both looked at each other nervously.

"Uhhh..." Kevin mumbled

"Uhhh what?" I asked.

"Uhhh... We think that—" Nelson began but was interrupted by Andy.

"Why? Do you like her?" Andy pulled my shoulder, with his sweaty hands, so that he could face me.

"Do _you_ like her? Wait, I know the answer to that," I quickly added.

"I like her. Do _you?_" He pressed.

"Maybe..." I mumbled.

"Maybe? You mean, you don't, right?" He asked me annoyed. "Stevie's mine, you can have Kacey,"

"No! I want Kacey!" Kevin whined.

"I want Grace," Nelson mumbled knowing that she likes him, and that he likes her.

"No-one wants me?!" Molly's voice was heard behind Andy.

"Not really," I sighed.

"No-one," Kevin agreed.

"Nope," Nelson said popping the 'p.'

"I want you," Some random kid with glasses piped up. He wore big, black rimmed glasses, braces and a tweed jacket.

"Walk away," She ordered as he shuffled off to his locker.

"Solly," Grace giggled.

"Huh?" I asked totally confused.

"That's Molly," Nelson told me smiling as I said 'aaah.'

"Stop calling me that!" Molly huffed as a group of people walked past her and laughed.

"Look, Stevie's mine!" Andy told me aggressively. "You stay away from here, you hear me?"

"What do you mean 'Stay away from her?'" I asked. "She's my band mate, idiot,"

"Not for long," Andy chuckled and ran off, bumping into that kid with the tweed jacket. "Out of my way!"

"Yes, sir!" The poor kid shouted and ran past me.

Not for long? What did he mean by that? I mean, seriously... He can try anything he wants, there's no way I'm gonna get kicked out of Gravity 5 since Stevie and I started the band in the first place. We have band practise today as well, so I'm sure Andy can't think of anything to kick me out by then. Besides, I'm not scared of him. I mean, come on. What's the worst he can do? Belly-flop me? Actually that would be quite painful.

"Scared?" Molly cooed.

"Course not," I scoffed.

"You'll say that now man, but when he belly flops you, you'll be running for the hills," Kevin shrugged as he and Nelson went off to their class.

"What? HE ACTUALLY DOES THAT?!" I called after them freaked out.

"Aww, Zan-Zan is scared," Molly pouted.

"No I'm not. And why do you call me 'Zan-Zan?' It's embarrassing," I asked her.

"Why do you losers call me 'Solly?'" She asked as Grace burst into giggles but was then stopped as Molly elbowed her hard in the rib.

"Fair point," I sighed and went off to my next lesson. I like Stevie, but does she like me?


	6. Andy

**Wow, sixth chapter already?! Thanks guys so much for the reviews – it really motivates me and I'm glad that ya'll are enjoying this story :) Thanks to you who have put this story under your favourites and have followed it – I feel spesh! :P**

**To OrangeStripedChick**

**Yeah, I've changed Andy's character quite a lot to show his opposite side and to show how much he really cares for her as I find that they don't express his emotions THAT much in the series. I'm so glad you like this story! Thanks so much!**

**To AnimalFriendship**

**No problem! MUHAHAHAHAA! I think that's a bad time for it! :) Hehe! I'm also glad that you like this story! Thanks!**

**To HTRobssessed.**

CHAPTER SIX

Andy's POV

I stood by the lunch table that Gravity 5 always sit at. Man, Stevie's great. She's pretty, she's tough and, well, just downright amazing.

"Here we go," I sighed as I threw my meatloaf sandwich in the garbage can and scooted over towards the lockers on the opposite side of Stevie's.

"I want to tell you something," Zander told Stevie as I eavesdropped.

"Yes, Zander?" She asked with her eyes hopeful for some reason. Maybe she knows it's me?

"Andy wants to talk to you," Stevie immediately looked over to me and gave me a small smile as I looked down and blushed. I hope she didn't notice!

"Sure," She smiled at him showing her pearly white teeth and edged towards me slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"So," I began as she cringed and took a step back. Man, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich - meatloaf breath!

"Yeah, what did you want me to talk about?" She asked looking down, probably because of my breath. I shoulda taken a mint! I wonder what a mint tastes like...

"It's me," I looked down and blushed.

"Yes, that's you, and this is me. That's a locker, and that's a table. Are we done here?" She asked me with a bit of sass pointing to all of the objects she said in that order. I love it when she plays hard to get!

"I got Nelson and Zander to write the note," I confessed. I noticed her eyes widen and she looked down at the ground. "I didn't see you put the note in locker 205," I added.

I then saw her placing her hand on her forehead and Zander running up to her as Stevie began to fall and hit the ground. I just stood there in shock as stupid Zander tried to shake her awake, but to no success.

I made her faint!

I knew my breath was bad, but bad enough to make her faint?!

"I wasn't here!" I yelled jumping over Stevie and tripping over my shoe laces. I pushed past some nerdy kid with a tweed jacket and hid behind a trashcan, once again eavesdropping on Zander as he left the nurses office.

"I sure hope she's okay. What if she fainted because she likes Andy?" Zander asked. I sure hope she did, and not because of my breath...

"She'll be fine, and she doesn't," Kevin told me.

"Yeah, I mean, Andy has hit on her countless times, and she has always turned him down," Nelson nodded. No, Nelson! She's just playing hard to get... Right?

"D'you think she likes me?" Zander asked them as they walked over to his locker.

"Uhhh..." Kevin began.

"Yeah," Zander and Kevin turned around to see the two Perfs.

"She likes you," Grace smiled. She likes him? What? Oh, I get it, they're playing with his feelings. Nice.

"Yah, right," He scoffed folding his arms.

"It's true. She thought _you_ left the note," Molly giggled_. Him?_ Leave the note?

"She fainted because she was upset that it wasn't you," Grace added staring at Nelson but was talking to Zander. That's a complete lie. She fainted either because of my breath or because she's happy it was me. That's totally obvious!

"No she fainted because... because... She didn't have enough water this morning?" Zander asked unsure. Stupid Zander. I've always hated that guy.

"I think she's had plenty of dog pee, if that's what you're implying. She's a complete loser," Molly snorted as the two of the Perfs strutted away. Dog pee? You mean that wasn't the fresh smell of Lemonade?! Oops.

"What do you guys think?" Zander spun around to face Kevin and Nelson who both looked at each other nervously.

"Uhhh..." Kevin mumbled

"Uhhh what?" He asked.

"Uhhh... We think that—" Nelson began just as I got up and stormed over.

"Why? Do you like her?" I yanked Zander's shoulder so that I could face him.

"Do _you_ like her? Wait, I know the answer to that," Zander quickly added.

"I like her. Do _you?_" I pressed.

"Maybe..." Zander mumbled daring not to look at Kevin and Nelson who both gasped.

"Maybe? You mean, you don't, right?" I asked him annoyed. "Stevie's mine, you can have Kacey,"

"No! I want Kacey!" Kevin whined.

"I want Grace," Nelson muttered.

"No-one wants me?!" Molly's voice was heard behind me.

"Not really," Zander sighed as I shook my head in agreement.

"No-one," Kevin agreed.

"Nope," Nelson said popping the 'p.'

"I want you," Some random kid with glasses piped up. He wore big, black rimmed glasses, braces and a tweed jacket. That kid I pushed over.

"Walk away," She ordered as he shuffled off to his locker.

"Solly," Grace giggled.

"Huh?" Zander asked totally confused as I furrowed my eyebrows. Grace is pretty stupid.

"That's Molly," Nelson told us smiling as Zander said 'aaah.'

"Stop calling me that!" Molly huffed as a group of people walked past her and laughed.

"Look, Stevie's mine!" I told him aggressively. "You stay away from here, you hear me?"

"What do you mean 'Stay away from her?'" Zander asked. "She's my band mate, idiot,"

"Not for long," I chuckled and ran off, bumping into that kid with the tweed jacket. "Out of my way!"

"Yes, sir!" The kid shouted and ran off.

Okay, so I need a plan. Maybe Molly and Grace could help... Or that Jackson and Danny – Stevie's smart and mischievous brothers.

Perfect.

Or I could just belly-flop him like I did to Jason.

"A-Andy?" I spun on my heel to face that kid with the tweed jacket.

"What do you want?"

"I know you don't like Zander, and honestly, neither do I. I'll help you get back at him if you do something for me. I have a plan," He mumbled as I smirked.

"Keep talking,"

"I want you to help me get Molly, and I'll help you get back at Zander,"

"That's a done deal," I announced and held out my hand for him to shake it.

"I don't shake hands with people who scratch their nose and pick their butt," The kid sighed and walked off to his lesson.

"Rude much?" I gasped as I began to scratch my butt.

**So three POVs from different people around the same setting. I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Do you want me to do the next one from another POV or back to Stevie during band practise? Comment in the box below, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them :)**


	7. Another one from Andy

**Hello! This is gonna be in Andy's POV again. Just sayin' :)**

**To HTRobssessed**

**Thanks for the idea – I just might do that :) Also, thank you for being here since the day I began this fanfiction – you have helped me so much alongside many others :) Thanks for your review and PM. :)**

**To AnimalFriendship**

**Hehe! :) Yah, Andy is totally jelly, and so the next one will be from Stevie's POV. Sorry, I wrote the story before reading your review *facepalm* I'll do the next one from Stevie's! Wait, I think I just said that twice... ah well! :) Thank you so much for your support :)**

**To OrangeStripedChick**

**Trust me, part of the plan shall be revealed in this here chappy :) Thanks so much for your support :)**

CHAPTE SEVEN

Andy's POV

"Shh! Could you stop moving?" I hissed at Nigel, the kid with the tweed jacket, as we sat hidden in a bush outside Gravity 5's practice room. Sorry, I mean the soon Gravity 4! Hehe!

"Sorry," Nigel whispered as we both held a pair of binoculars close to our faces.

"Here he comes, shhh!" I told him with my meatloaf breath. What? I had a meatloaf sandwich again at lunch – don't judge me!

"Hey guys," Zander greeted as he jumped onto the couch.

"Hey? Did you just say 'hey?' He just said 'hey,'" Kevin pointed out.

"He may have said it, but he never did get the hay for my horse," Stevie pouted. I love it when she pouts! Wait, what horse? She has a horse and Zander didn't give it any hay? I'd give her horse all of the hay in the world to be with her!

"Whatever, Stevie. Zander, you're late! By fifteen minutes!" Nelson told him.

"Well, you guys shoulda started without me or something," Zander shrugged reaching for his guitar which sat beside him.

"Well, we would've if _someone _arrived on time!" Nelson stared at Zander.

"Kacey's not here!" Zander pointed out strumming a few chords on his guitar.

"Rodney got into another fight, and she's trying to help him better," Stevie explained as Zander shot her a confused look. "She's impersonating a nurse,"

"Aaah," Zander nodded.

"Well, lets get started, shall we? I mean, we can't wait all day for Kacey," Kevin asked.

"Sure," They all nodded.

"Psst," Nigel hissed.

"What?" I whined.

"What are we doing?" Nigel asked. He's such an idiot! I mean, as he not been paying attention to this whole thing?!

"We're waiting for them to leave so that we can sabotage Stevie's bass," I explained.

"Stevie? I thought you liked her?!" Nigel asked me putting down his binoculars.

"I do, because when her bass gets ruined, we'll find a way for Zander to get the blame!" I told him and smirked evilly. With Zander out of the picture, Stevie will be mine!

"Nice," Nigel admitted as we watched the band members perform 'Hey Now' with Stevie playing bass and is the lead singer.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

"Like a bird in the sky  
Yeah, you know I'm flying high  
And if you don't like it  
It's alright, I don't care why  
It's one thing on my mind  
All day, all night  
Only going to the top  
Never, never gonna stop  
And I won't look down," Stevie sang with all her heart. I never knew she could sing amazing since she has always been pushed to the back to be the back-up singer.

After they finished the song, I just sat there in awe staring at Stevie, until stupid Nigel nudged me.

"Dude?"

"What?" I hissed.

"Molly's here," Nigel smiled. Perfect!

"Hey, Loserberry," Molly taunted staring at Stevie. No-one talks to her like that!

"Yeah, Loserberry!" Grace repeated.

"What do you two want?" Stevie asked with her hands on hips. Woah, she looks so hot with her angry face!

"Well, why don't you ask Justin? He's waiting for you outside your house. He didn't ring the doorbell or anything," Molly sighed.

"Justin? What does he want?" Stevie wondered aloud. "Guys, I'll be right ba—Woah! This ain't a prank right?" Stevie paused in her tracks.

"Why would it be a prank? I can't believe it. You guys are always telling us to be nice, and when we do something nice, you guys question it? What's up with that?" Molly asked annoyed.

"Fine, fine," Stevie headed for the door once more. "I'll be back,"

"Nelson?" Grace piped up shyly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"S-sure thing, Grace," Nelson mumbled shyly taking her outside away from Nigel and I.

"Marvin, I have a few ideas I would like to put forwards since you are the new Student Body President," Molly told Kevin.

"It's Kevin, and uh, lets take a walk," Kevin correct, obviously thrilled by the fact a girl, besides Kacey, Stevie, his sister and his mom, is willing to talk to him as he led her outside.

Perfect. Zander's all alone.

"Nigel," I hissed.

"What?" He asked back.

"It's your turn!" I told him.

"What are you talking about?!"

"This is the part where you go and distract Zander so that I can damage Stevie's bass!"

"What? We never agreed to that!"

"Yeah? Well I did! Now, go!" I pushed Nigel out of the bush.

"Fine!" He grunted.

"H-Hey, Zander," He greeted through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Nigel?" Zander asked opening the door for him. "What's up?"

"Well, uhh... Can I talk to you? It's an emergency!" Nigel explained.

"Sure, what's up man?" Zander asked him.

"Come with me," Nigel led the way out of the door.

"Where're we going?"Zander called chasing after him.

"You'll see!" Nigel shouted.

Yes! Everyone's gone! Now, to get the scissors... I jumped up from out of the bush and headed over to Stevie's bass inside the practise room. I held the pair of sharp scissors in my hand and cut the strings.

"A jar of mayonnaise?" Zander asked Nigel. Shit! They're here already! Quickly sprinted over to Kevin's drums and hid behind them.

"You wanted me to open a jar of mayonnaise?" Zander asked Nigel holding an open jar of mayonnaise.

"I told you it was an emergency!" Nigel pointed out.

"Yeah, but couldn't you open it yourself?" Zander asked opening the practise room door. "Never mind," He quickly added noticing Nigel lack of muscle.

"Exactly," Nigel explained. I quickly waved my arms up in the air frantically hoping Nigel would see me. Ah-hah! And he has! Nigel scooted out of the way making sure Zander couldn't see me and so that I could quickly escape.

I quickly hurried off out the door making sure I didn't make a sound a jumped into the bush beside me. Phew! That was close! I grabbed the binoculars and saw Nigel leaving with a jar of mayonnaise.

"Dude, that was close," Nigel shook his head and jumped into the bush.

"Yup!" I agreed watching Zander strumming his guitar.

"Justin wasn't there!" Stevie walked in through the door. "I hate Molly!"

"Don't we all?" He agreed.

"Where's Kev and Nelly?" Stevie asked flopping onto the couch besides Zander.

"Molly wanted to talk to Kevin about him being Student Body President, and Grace wanted to talk to Nelson about something," Zander explained.

"Aah," Stevie nodded as she got up to go and get her bass. Here we go...

"ZANDER?!" Stevie screamed.

"WOAH! Stevie are you okay?" Zander jumped in fright and came rushing over to her.

"No! My bass! Someone cut the strings on it!" Stevie wailed examining her Fender Jazz Bass.

"Wait, Nelson and Kevin went out with the Perfs, Kacey's not here... You did it!" Stevie immediately accused. Perfect!

"Wha-?" Zander took a step back. "Steves, you've known me for several years and you know I'd never do this. Besides, I was with Nigel helping him open a... jar of mayonnaise,"

"You're right, you're completely ri— Wait? A jar of mayonnaise?" Stevie questioned. This is going perfectly!

"Yeah. He has no muscle," Zander shrugged whilst Stevie just stared at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna need proof, right?"

"Yup," Stevie nodded.

"How can you suspect me? I'm your best friend!" Zander asked disappointed.

"I know, but honestly, it seems unlikely that Nigel would need help opening a jar of mayonnaise," Stevie explained. "He is pretty strong, you know,"

"Oh yeah?" Zander challenged.

"Zander, please. Was it you? Just tell me the truth, and I won't be mad,"

"Nigel," I hissed. "Go!"

"What?!" He asked worried as I shoved him towards the door, and was then immediately noticed by Stevie.

"Here he is, I'm gonna ask him," Stevie clutched her Fender Jazz Bass and hurried off towards the where Nigel stood. "Nigel, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I er... Just thought I'd drop by an—"

"Nigel, didn't you just come over?" Zander hurried off towards the door.

"What? No, I've been at my grandma's," Nigel lied. "I was helping her fix her computer,"

"What?!" Zander asked shocked. "No, you came here to help you open the jar of mayonnaise!"

"What jar of mayonnaise? I can open one myself," Nigel smirked as soon as Stevie had her back towards him.

"Zander?" Stevie asked him with her hands on hips. "You did it, didn't you?"

"N-No, I—" Zander began frantically waving his hands in front of him.

"How could you?!" Stevie screamed and ran off outside with her bass, with tears in her eyes.

"Stevie!" Zander called after her just before he gave Nigel a huge glare.

"Oops," Nigel smirked and ran out whilst Zander sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Now, it's my turn...

**Hehe, thanks so much, you guys :) I'll do the next one from Stevie's POV since it was requested by AnimalFriendship :)**


	8. Stevie: The foot massager

**Yo! Sorry about not updating sooner – I've got school now, and it's been difficult to get free time. (It hasn't even been a month and we've got a bomb-load of homework!) :O**

**To cupcakes126**

**Hi, Bridget! Thanks, but I got school and stuff and it's been quite difficult to add more. I'll try and make this one quite long :)**

**To HTRobssessed**

**Hi! No seriously, you've done a lot! :) Heh, thanks, I guess it just came to me :)**

**To AnimalFriendship**

**YAY! Haha! I'm glad you like the review replies as you call 'em! :) I'm glad you like the sabotage and stuff by Andy. He's a lot meaner than he is shown to be on the show. And Nigel is pretty awesome :D**

**To misscakerella**

**Yup, Andy's a lot meaner here than he is on the show, but I guess I thought it may be interesting to see him in a whole new light :) Don't like Standy? Want Zevie? I guess you're gonna have to find out what happens :)**

**To OrangeStripedChick**

**Yup, it would seem pretty crazy having Andy has the new bass player. :) And even putting 'Andy' and 'bass' in one sentence, heh! I hope Stevie will realise the truth too... Wait! What am I saying? I'm writing the story, so therefore I'm controlling them... MUHAHAHAHAA! I feel so powerful! *Rubs paws together***

**To Chelsea**

**Hello! My first guest reviewer! I feel so proud :D Thanks! I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Stevie's POV

"Why would he lie to me?" I muttered to myself as i shoved my hands down my pockets on the way home.

"Hey, Stevie," The voice made me jump and spin around to see Andy.

"Hey," I muttered quickly wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Why're you crying?" Andy stepped forwards and pulled out a moth-eaten hanky.

"No thanks," I shook my head frantically staring at the cloth.

"Suit yourself. Is everything okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just peachy," I muttered and headed off back home.

"I saw what happened," Andy quickly spoke up.

"You _saw_?" I asked confused. He saw?

"I-I mean I heard what happened," He looked down nervously.

"Oh. Okay," I looked down too, seriously hurt by Zander. I mean, he's like, one of my best friends. How could he lie to me?

"I'll buy you a new bass?" Andy offered as I gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Andy, but no thanks. That thing costs a bomb. And besides, only the strings need changing, and they're expensive as we—"

"Then I'll raise money for it,"

"No way, Andy. Please don't. I can do it myself. Please?" I begged and headed back home again.

I was almost home, until Kacey's voice was heard behind me.

"STEVIE!" I spun around to see Kacey running towards me.

"What?" I asked her sniggering at her running technique which involved her flapping her arms in the air like a bird.

"Stop laughing! I don't run," Kacey huffed and folded her arms as she skidded to a halt in front of me.

"You mean you _can't_ run?" I corrected.

"Whatever! You won't believe what I saw!" Kacey screamed practically jumping up and down.

"The one-of-a-kind Gucci purse on sale? I know, you told me, like, a hundred times yesterday," I shook my head.

"Yes! But, no, I mean I saw that creepy Nigel kid talking to Zander in the practise room!"

"Yeah, and? I just left the two of them there not long ago,"

"You won't believe who else I saw," Kacey told me wide-eyed.

"Who?"

"Andy! Nigel distracted Zander whilst Andy cut the strings! I saw it with my own eye!"

"You mean 'eyes?' It's plural," I corrected.

"Nope, 'eye.' I accidentally got soap in it and it went all blurry for a short amount of time. Don't worry, I'm all better now!" Kacey smiled.

"Whatever," I told her smiling. "Besides, why are you sticking up for Z?"

"Because I saw it with my own eye!" Kacey shook my shoulders.

"Woah, girl! Calm it. Look, I know you're just trying to stick up for Zander because he's the one who got you into the band, and you probably feel like you owe him, or something. Seriously, I _know_ Zander did it. It's gonna take a lot to prove to me it wasn't," And with that I spun on my heel and headed towards the front door of my house, as Kacey walked home quietly.

"Mom, I'm back from band practise!" I yelled.

"Andy Bartlett," Danny scoffed as collapsed onto the couch in the lounge.

"Shut up," I muffled as my head was on the couch face-down.

"Aww, is someone shy because the hottest guy in school as a crush on you?" Danny joked right before a cushion collided into his face. "Dude!"

"Shut up, alright! I don't like him!" I yelled.

"What's this about Stevie liking someone?" Jackson asked as he headed for the computer desk in the lounge.

"Stevie likes someone?" Nate yelled up the stairs right before thudding noises where heard as he came down the stairs.

"Yup, Andy Bartlett!" Danny sniggered as another cushion collided into his large nose. "Cut it out!"

"No, you cut it out! I don't like him!" I denied.

"Stevie likes Andy?" Jackson asked ignoring me.

"No! I don't like Andy! Stop winding me up!" I yelled as mom's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"You like Andy?" Mom called. "You know I don't approve of boys, Stevie!"

"No... I don't..." I half whispered as my brothers cracked up. I felt a small tear stream down my face horrified of the fact of me possibly liking someone like Andy. He's gross! Disgusting, ugly and mean... But it was quite nice of him to offer to get my bass fixed. I mean, after all, it costs a load and Andy was offering to fix it. Maybe it was an empty gesture, and he wouldn't really fix it, but still. It meant a lot that he cared... WOAH! Shut up, Stevie! What am I saying? I don't like him!

"I like Zander!" I blurted out. Immediately the laughter died down and the three of my brothers just stared at me.

"We know," Nate spoke up calmly.

"Wha-?"

"We all do. And now, so will the whole school!" Danny sniggered holding up a camcorder which was hidden in his jacket pocket.

"Danny!" I hissed trying to tackle him to the ground as Nate yanked me off of him.

"Leave her alone, guys," Jackson piped up feebly as I kicked Nate in the... 'unmentionable place,' who staggered back groaning in pain.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed as I punched him in the eye and kneed him in the stomach.

"STEVIE! LEAVE YOUR BROTHERS ALONE!" A voice echoed from the kitchen as Danny groaned loudly and dramatically.

"Stay... Away... From the light," Danny spluttered as he held out his arms pretending to shield the 'light' off of his face.

"Get up!" I ordered as I kicked him in the rib.

"Jeez, Stevie. Calm down, will ya?" Danny huffed as he got up to his feet holding his left side.

"Can I have an ice pack?" Nate moaned.

"I'll go get an ice pack," Jackson confirmed as he headed off to the kitchen.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Why what?" Danny asked pretending not to know.

"Why did you film it? Gimme the tape!" I held out my hand.

"I shalln't give you the tape," Danny said smugly.

"That's my word!"

"Not anymore," Danny sniggered.

"Look, just give it to me," I demanded once more.

"I'm not just gonna give it to you. I want something in return," Urgh!

"How about the gift of having a younger sister?" I asked hopeful.

"Mom's pregnant?!" Danny asked me wide-eyed as I face-palmed myself.

"I meant me!" I told him shaking my head.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Wha-? No!" I quickly denied. "Never mind. What do you want me to do?"

"You have to do everything I tell you to for a month," Danny concluded with a smirk on his face.

"A whole month?!" I asked.

"No, half a month," Danny told me with sarcasm. "Yeah, a whole month!"

"But—"

"Or else I'll give this video to Zander," Danny sniggered watching Nate put an ice pack on his... wound... and sigh in relief.

"No! Please don't do that!" I begged.

"Then do what I say," Danny smirked evilly.

"Oh, fine!" I folded my arms in irritation and ran up to my room.

I hate him so much! I mean, come on, what kind of brother does that to their little sister?!

Just then I got a text from Nelson:

Hey, Stevie,

Zander's telling the truth! I swear—

I didn't read the full message and quickly deleted it annoyed. Honestly, I've known Nigel longer then I've known Zander. Nigel and I used to be neighbours way back. We were best friends up until the age of 5 when I moved here. Three years later he came here, too. I missed him so much. I've known Zander since I was about 12 years old. I just can't believe that Zander would lie, and the fact he's got my other friends to lie too.

I really liked him...

Heck, I still do.

But I don't want to.

I guess I just do.

"Stevie!" Danny yelled from downstairs.

"What?!"

"Don't forget about the agreement!" Danny smiled.

"Oh trust me, I haven't," I mumbled, but it was still loud enough to be heard by Danny.

"Good, 'cus I want a bowlful of mac and cheese, pronto. Get to it!" Danny sniggered.

"Get it yourself, ya lazy lump o' lime!" I shouted irritated.

"Lime?"

"Lime is awesome!" I defended as I heard a loud sigh from downstairs.

"Yeah? Well so is mac and cheese! Hurry up!" Danny roared angrily as I stomped downstairs into the kitchen. About five minutes later (I got the macaroni ready-made) I shoved it towards Danny.

"'Bout time you got here," Danny huffed. "I've lost my appetite,"

"You're kidding me?!" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

"Where's my foot massage?" Danny sniggered.

"What foot massage?" I asked him incredulously.

"The one you're gonna give me. Get to it," Danny ordered putting his feet onto the coffee table.

"Ew, no way!" I told him.

"Yeah way! You have to do as I say, remember?" Danny reminded me.

"Of course," I sighed in defeat, yanked his sock off and found several bunions, blisters and bruises.

"Oh my," I took a step back.

"Come on. Oh, and mind that sore," Danny pointed to a large sole on the sore of his feet. "In between the toes," He ordered.

"So this is how I get to spend my Fridays. How lovely," I grumbled and got massaging.

**Poor Stevie. First she's mad at Zander for 'breaking her bass,' mad at her friends for sticking up for Zander and mad at Danny for videoing her admitting to her crush and now also for having to do as he says. Things can't get much worse... Right? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! :) MUHAHAHAHAA!**


	9. Uh oh

**Hey hey! :) Sorry for the wait, guys. I'll try to make the next chapter sooner and longer if I can (remember that promise!) so, yeah! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I just wanna say thank you for everything to every single one of you who have/are reading this story, and I just wanna say that you guys are the best! :D SO THANK YOU!**

**To Gibehh,**

**Hi! Thank you for the suggestion, I definitely will!**

**To HTRobssessed,**

**Haha! Yeah, Andy totally deserves that! When do you think it will happen though? :)**

**To AnimalFriendship,**

**Wow, what a lovely thing to bring up :) Haha! Is it Standy? Is it Zevie? Is it Stigel? Is it Stavin? Or is it Stelson? Just gonna have to read and find out! Thank you :)**

**To McCurdianZevie,**

**Yay, another guest reviewer :) Thank you, and yeah! I totally hate it when they do that to stories – it loses the plot of it completely :) I'm glad you like this story!**

**To Happyrainbowsunshinekitty,**

**Haha! Don't worry, I won't stop writing! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

"Can I stop now?" I moaned as I fanned Danny down with a Chinese fan (which I was 'ordered' buy for Danny) as he sat outside chilling on a deck chair with sunglasses and a glass of lemonade in his hands.

"Nope," He told me popping the 'p' as he took a sip from his cold drink.

"Please? My arms feel like they're gonna fly off!" I exaggerated as Danny shot me a smug look.

"So?" He asked.

"So, can I stop now?" I asked again irritated.

"Nah," He shook his head. "Uhh, maid, can you feed me my lemonade? My arms hurt,"

"MAID?!" I asked fuming right before I snatched the glass of lemonade from his hand and poured it all over him.

"D'aah!" He yelped. "It's freezing!"

"Listen here, punk," I threatened as I yanked his face closer to mine, "You better get rid of that video on the memory chip or else,"

"I already have," Danny snorted. "About five minutes ago, when I asked you to buy that tiny fan, I gave it to someone,"

"WHO?!"

AT SCHOOL

"GRACE!" I yelled down the halls.

"Hey loserberry," Grace greeted cheerily.

"Listen, give me that chip that Danny gave to you yesterday!" I ordered holding my hand out.

"What chip? The tortilla chip?" Grace asked unsure.

"No! The memory chip! The one with me... and Danny... and my other two brothers..." I motioned to get her to remember.

"Which brothers? Nate? He is totally cute," Grace giggled dreamily. "And so is Nelson... Actually Nelson is waaay cuter... But don't tell them I said that!"

"Alright, but all for the price of that chip," I smirked.

"Oh, fine!" Grace huffed as we stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well? Are you gonna give it to me or not?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah! I gave it to Nelson," She smiled and strutted off towards Molly.

"Oh, darn!" I muttered as I searched the halls for Nelson.

"Nelson?" I called.

"Here I am," Nelson waved me over towards him and Kevin.

"Nelson, did Grace give you anything?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah. Yesterday she gave me some memory chip or something and told me to give it to—"

"TO WHO?!" I asked eagerly.

"Mr March," Nelson told me unsure as he looked at Kevin confused.

"Stevie, is everything okay?" Kevin began right before I spoke up again.

"Uhh, yeah. Umm, Nelson, why did she want to give it to Mr. March?" I asked completely confused.

"I dunno," Nelson shrugged as I ran off to his classroom.

"Mr. March?" I called as I entered his classroom. "Mr. March, did Nelson give you a memory chip?"

"A chip?" He asked me.

"Yes, yes a chip!" I told him impatiently.

"Yeah, but Molly just came in a few seconds ago claiming that it was hers," Mr. March told me as he headed for the teachers' lounge.

"MOLLY!" I shouted frustrated to see her and Grace walking calmly towards me with a smile on their faces.

"Hey, loserberry," Molly greeted.

"Chip, give it!" I ordered holding my hand out.

"Chip? What chip? The tortilla chip?" She asked innocently.

"The memory chip! The one Danny filmed, and then gave it to Grace, and then gave it to Nelson who gave it to Mr. March who gave you the chip!"

"Oh, that chip," She giggled. "Yeah, sorry. I don't have it anymore."

"Who'd you give it to?" I demanded.

"Andy Bartlett," She smirked and headed off towards the Perf's table.

"ANDY!" I roared as I began to march towards his locker, not caring that people where beginning to stare.

"Yes, Princess?" Andy smiled as a few people began to laugh.

"Give me that chip!" I ordered.

"What chip? The tortilla chip?" Andy asked rummaging through his bag. "I have a packet of 'em if you want?"

"No, no not the tortilla chip! Man, what is it with everyone and toritillas?

"The one Molly gave to me just minutes ago?" He asked pulling it out of his backpack.

"Yes! Yes, that's the one! Oh I could kiss you right now!" I cheered and then just realised what I said.

"You would?!" Andy smiled blushing furiously.

"Uhh..." I stood there not sure what to do or say.

"I'll give you the chip for a kiss," Andy told me puckering his fat lips and closing his eyes.

"Eww..." I whispered as I took out my sandwich from my school bag and smashed it against his lips.

"Hmmm, that's exactly how I imagined it," He mumbled as he pulled away just as I quickly hid the evidence of the sandwich and moved my head backwards as if I was pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. So the chip?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, Stevie," He smiled as he took out the chip once more and handed it to me.

"YES!" I laughed and punched my fist in the air in victory.

"No!" Nate grumbled from behind me as he noticed that I had now got the chip back.

"Now, to destroy the evidence," I smirked as I threw it on the ground and stamped on it hard.

"No!" Molly shouted hurrying over towards us.

"What? You upset that I destroyed the, uh, 'evidence?'" I asked in attempt to rub it in her face.

"No, that was my recording of 'Fashion Freestylers' I recorded yesterday!" Molly scolded me.

"Fashion Freestylers?" I asked confused.

"Yeah! It's a fashion show that teaches you how to freestyle," Grace smiled.

"Freestyle? I can't imagine you 'Princesses' doing that," I sniggered.

"The Perfs have to be great at everything," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job," I smiled as Andy 'oohed.'

"Excuse me?" Molly asked me with attitude.

"You heard me, so where's the chip?"I asked frustrated.

"The tortil-?"

"NO! THE FLIPPIN' MEMORY CHIP THAT MY PUNK OF A BROTHER RECORDED OF ME ADMITTING THAT I LIKE ZANDER!" I screamed.

"What?" I quickly spun around to come face to face with...

Zander.

Oh, shit...

This is so not what I wanted to happen.

**Zander knows! That do ya'll think his reaction is? Tell me in the comment box below :) Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions and whatnot you can either PM me or you can just tell me in the box below! Love ya! :)**


	10. Part 1: Stevie Baskara the Heart Breaker

**Oh... My... Gosh... It's been over a month since my last update... I'M SOUPER SORRY! (I love soup) I'll try my best to update sooner, but that might be hard since I'm doing my GCSE's at the moment and stuff. I'll try my best :) Aslo, I know I promised a long one – well it is! This is Chapter 10 Part 1 :)**

**To cupcakes 126,**

**Thanks so much, and ya I just have :)**

**To HTRobssessed,**

**Great idea! I'm so doing that! :) Thanks for the idea :)**

**To mathnerd26,**

**Haha, thanks! :)**

**To chels**

**Yay more guest reviewers, ahaha! :) Yeah I know right! I dunno if you'll like this chapter though :O**

* * *

CHAPTER 10 PART 1

"Freestyle? I can't imagine you 'Princesses' doing that," I sniggered.

"The Perfs have to be great at everything," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job," I smiled as Andy 'oohed.'

"Excuse me?" Molly asked me with attitude.

"You heard me, so where's the chip?"I asked frustrated.

"The tortil-?"

"NO! THE FLIPPIN' MEMORY CHIP THAT MY PUNK OF A BROTHER RECORDED OF ME ADMITTING THAT I LIKE ZANDER!" I screamed.

"What?" I quickly spun around to come face to face with...

Zander.

Oh, shit...

This is so not what I wanted to happen.

"Stevie?" I was lost in those big brown eyes as he placed his arm on my shoulder. I immediately flinched and back away.

"I-I got t-to go," I mumbled and shoved past him and the crowd that had now formed. I headed towards 'Nurse Awesome's' office for some serious love advice.

"Ka—?" I yelped as I was pulled into her office.

"Stevie! You told Zander?" She hissed at me.

"How'd-?"

"I saw it!" She told me and crossed her arms angrily.

"I'm sorry! It just kinda slipped out," I slumped onto the chair and covered my eyes with my hands.

"What if he doesn't like you back?" Kacey blurted out. "What are you gonna do?"

I stopped and paused. She's right. I've just ruined our friendship. I can't believe it. It's all my fault. No. It's all DANNY'S fault. If he didn't take a video of me admitting my crush, then I wouldn't be on that wild goose-chase and—

"OH WHAT THE HAY! It's all my fault!" I sobbed.

"Stevie, I'm sorry. Come here," Nurse Awesome pulled me into a hug whilst I just sobbed into her shoulder. "And hay is for horses," She added as I looked at her with my 'seriously?' face.

WITH ZANDER

"Yo, Z!" Kevin hollered. Zander spun around to see Kevin and Nelson: Kevin wearing a large drum around his neck, and Nelson holding a trumpet. Both were wearing sailor costumes.

"What's with the uhh...?" Zander asked pointing at their attire.

"Oh, my dad bought a boat!" Kevin announced proudly.

"Yu-huh, and so we thought that we could form a marching band," Nelson began.

"Called the Boat Boys!" Kevin finished.

"A band? What about the band we already have?" I asked him confused.

"You mean WE already have? You have to audition to be in the Boat Boys, and honestly, I don't think you'll make the cut," Nelson scoffed.

"Gravity 5?" Zander asked him shaking my head.

"Oh, THAT band?" Nelson asked.

"What about it?" Kevin shrugged.

"Never mind," Zander sighed as Nelson and Kevin hurried off with their instruments. "AND I COULD MAKE THE CUT!"

"Kacey!" I hissed as she thwacked me in the face with her school bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little-miss-toe-trodder," Kacey glared at me.

"It's not my fault! I'm a city girl – I don't get camo!" I told her annoyed staring at Zander.

"Says the one who looks like a big bush!" Kacey retorted pointing at my clothes. I was wearing a green beanie, a plain black tank top and a green jacket on top which was a size too big. I wore black skinny jeans and my combats.

"Hey!" I whined stomping my feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," Kacey apologised. "Now, go!" She announced as she pushed me out of the potted plant and into Zander.

"S-sorry," I mumbled as Zander turned to face me.

"Stevie, why were you and Kacey standing behind that plant?" Zander asked looking over at Kacey who tried her best to hide behind the plant.

"Uhhhh... I err...," I panicked.

"Anyway, Stevie. Did you really mean what you said?" Zander asked me placing a hand on my shoulder. Oh, man! He's gonna give me the 'I'm-sorry-but-I-don't-like-you-back-because-we're -best-friends-and-band-mates' speech. Oh no!

"Uhh, no!" I fibbed. "I was just... umm... saying that to... uhhh... scare away Andy?" I told him in a form of a question. Why. Why did I just say that as a question?

"Why did you just say that as a question?" Zander asked reading my mind.

"Because, I just felt like it? I always like to say things in a form of a question?" I said to him giving him a weak smile.

"So, you just said that stuff to scare away Andy," Zander told me as a statement and shoved past me.

Wait, why does he care?

Does he like me back?

"Of course not," I muttered out loud seeing Zander talking to another girl prettier than me. I sighed and walked past Kasey the plant pot, and headed off in the same direction as Nelson and Kevin.

ZANDERS' POV

"Gerroff me," I muttered as a random girl placed her hands around my neck. Usually, I'd be all up for it, but now... "I'm just not in the mood, m'kay?" The girl pouted and strutted off elsewhere just before I saw Stevie hurrying off in the opposite direction.

I'm not gonna go after her.

I think I've given up.

I mean come on! She used me as an excuse to get rid of Andy and to let her anger and frustration out?

Me? Of all people? Well, the fact she even did that to anybody is beyond me.

Can't she see that I REALLY like her? Yup, I've given up. Given up on following her to school, given up on staring at her whenever she's not looking, given up on playing with her hair, falling for her smile, hugging her, looking out for her, being with her.

I've officially given up on Stevie Baskara: heart breaker.

**I know, I know it's seriously short. But school is taking over my life – I might not be able to update fast now, so you guys just hang in there okay? :D Once again, thank you to HTRobssessed. :)**


End file.
